


Damned Selfie

by ola_ukraine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Kink, Lydia is evil master mind, M/M, crossdresing, dumb humor
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стайлза не було дурних стереотипів, але навіть для нього це було занадто.<br/>А все було так чудово ще тиждень тому. Ніяких тобі черевичок на танкетці і суконь, мереживних ліфчиків з пушап. І косметики. Тиждень тому була пляшка «Бехеровки», купа нетверезих підлітків, які грають у Мартін в заміському будиночку в покер. Єдиними тверезими з підлітків залишалися Стайлз і Лідс. І тоді-то Мартін запропонувала зіграти на бажання. Стілінскі погодився, думаючи, що виграти у рудої задаваки в NFS буде, як два пальці об асфальт. Тим більше, якщо він вигравав, його чекав стриптиз у виконанні Лідії. Але його два рази розмазала по асфальту руда Мартін.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned Selfie

У Стайлза не було дурних стереотипів, але навіть для нього це було занадто. Фіолетова сукня з пишною спідницею відкривала беззахисні ключиці, капрон панчох щільно облягав ноги і, боже, як добре, що вони були шоколадного кольору і ноги йому все ж голити не довелося. Стілінскі обіцяв собі в думках вбити мідноволосу демоницю, яка підбила його на цю авантюру. Стрілки підкреслювали лисячий розріз його бурштинових очей, йому до усрачки хотілося зжерти свій блиск для губ персикового кольору. Лідія прошипіла, що хоч блиск для губ пахне солодко і на смак такий же, але їсти його не варто от зовсім. Каштанова перука під паж доповнювала картину. Із дзеркала на Стайлза витріщалася гарненька незнайомка в фіолетових лакових черевичках на маленькій танкетці. Як взагалі жінки ходять на цьому жахітті? - Стілінскі волів не думати. Мартін витратила годину на його наряд і ще три години вчила його нормально триматися на танкетці.  
\- Ти надзвичайна, - винесла вердикт руда і побризкала його якимись солодко-жасминовими духами.  
\- Я передумав, - Стайлз спробував стягнути перуку, за що отримав по руках, і лютий пекучий зелений погляд, голкою вп'явся кудись у перенісся.  
\- Не вигрьобуйсь, - Лідія витратила надто багато часу на всі приготування.  
\- Спочатку мені здавалося це дуже гарною ідеєю, але тепер я так не думаю, - зітхнув хлопчина.  
\- Я так і знала, - трагічно закотила свої очі Мартін, - варто було мені піти, як ти відразу ж злякався.  
\- А раптом, він мене впізнає, він же вовкулака, - Стілінскі було не те, що незручно, але якось ніяково і навіть страшно. Хоча відчувати себе дівчиною було в якійсь мірі хвилююче. Він думав, що це як з акторами - приміряти на себе роль.  
Лідія не любила шантажувати людей, але все ж зітхнула і показала свій телефон.  
\- Дивися, сонечко, тут у мене є поетапно всі твої перевтілення у вигляді відео.  
\- Ти ... - він склав рот літерою «О». А потім у Стайлза почалася панічна атака. Його щоку обпекло ляпасом, через що перука трохи з'їхала вбік, зате хлопець згадав, як дихати.  
\- Все, пішли, - Лідія рішуче взяла його за руку і потягнула зі своєї кімнати.  
  
      Дерек сидів у барі і підозріло дивився на добросердного Пітера, який фліртував з офіціанткою і замовляв собі ще один келишок.  
\- Ну, і навіщо ти мене сюди притягнув?  
\- Розслабитися, - знизав плечима дядечко і променисто посміхнувся.  
Музика в клубі змушувала серце битися в ритмі бігу або збудження, запах, якого ширяв у повітрі. Ось вже годину Пітер глушив віскарь і займав Дерека балаканиною.  
  
      Стайлз увійшов в клуб і мало не впав, але вчасно зачепився за плече Лідії.  
\- Ти важкий бегемоте, - прошипіла руда.  
\- Вибач, - Стілінскі зітхнув.  
Дерека Стайлз побачив відразу - його невдоволену більше, ніж зазвичай пику.  
\- Якщо мене вб'є Дерек, я помру від сорому, коли мій тато прийде на впізнання, - скептично видихнув хлопець.  
\- Ти вже будеш мертвий до того часу, - заперечила Лідія та загубилася в натовпі.  
  
      _А все було так чудово ще тиждень тому. Ніяких тобі черевичок на танкетці і суконь, мереживних ліфчиків з пушап. І косметики. Тиждень тому була пляшка «Бехеровки», купа нетверезих підлітків, які грають у Мартін в заміському будиночку в покер. Єдиними тверезими з підлітків залишалися Стайлз і Лідс. І тоді-то Мартін запропонувала зіграти на бажання. Стілінскі погодився, думаючи, що виграти у рудої задаваки в NFS буде, як два пальці об асфальт. Тим більше, якщо він вигравав, його чекав стриптиз у виконанні Лідії. Але його два рази розмазала по асфальт уруда Мартін._  
  
      Стайлз в думках похвалив себе за ідіотизм, але відступати вже було пізно. Він попрямував до Дерека.  
Вовкулака здивовано подивився на дівчину, яка перед ним намалювалася.  
\- Привіт, - Стілінксі підняв руку і нервово перебрав пальцями повітря, серце вистрибувало з грудей.  
\- Привіт, - Дерек навіть розгубився від такої сміливості дівчини. Пахла незнайомка чимось до болю знайомим.  
\- Мене звуть С ... інтія, - Стайлз гикнув, шкіра на його обличчі пішла червоними плямами. На панічну атаку не схоже, але теж неприємно.  
Перевертень з подивом побачив Пітера, який затискав на танцполі руду банши і явно був задоволений життям, не збираючись повертатися до небоги. Лідія змієм спокусником звивалася навколо Хейла-старшого в ритмі музики. Складалося стійке відчуття, що їм вже давно б пора зняти кімнату і там зайнятися аж ніяк не танцями.  
\- Тримай, - Дерек простягнув пляшку пива незнайомці, та з вдячністю прийняла підношення.  
Стілінскі зробив великий ковток, на очах з'явилися сльози і він зрозумів, що плакала його підводка в буквальному сенсі цього слова. Вчасно згадав про серветки і промокнув сльози з очей, зате гикавка пройшла.  
\- Я - Дерек, - представився вовк. Відчуття знайомого в запаху дівчини стало сильніше, крізь жасминовий аромат, він відчув нотки кардамону і топленого молока.  
Стайлз окинув поглядом танцюючих і не знайшов там Лідію. Домовленість у них була, що Стілінскі познайомиться з Дереком і сфотографується з ним на СЕЛФІ. Нічого складного в принципі, тільки от Стайлз взагалі був жодного разу не майстер пікапа або флірту, а його сарказм та енциклопедичні раптові знання, могли зачарувати хіба що книжкового хробака, але не дорослого вовкулака.  
Стілінскі постукав пальцями з манікюром по краю стільниці. Вовк всередині Дерека нагострив вуха. Хейл подивився на пальці з французьким манікюром, на те, як вони рухалися. Неясне відчуття зародилося всередині, що він знає цю Сінтію.  
\- Прийшов відтягнутися? - відчуття незручності душило спекотної хвилею хлопчину, ліфчик стягував грудну клітку сталевим обручем.  
\- Може  й так, - Дерек пильніше подивився на дівчину, на те, як та закусила губу. Вовк в пам'яті відновив знайомий запах, задоволено загурчав. До вовкулаки дійшло, що перед ним Стайлз.  
\- А ти завжди такий похм .. бука, - Стілінскі мало не сказав «похмурий». Нервово сіпнувся в сторону до офіціантки, що проходила, зробивши замовлення «джин з тоніком».  
Першим поривом Дерека було притиснути хлопця до будь-якої вертикальної поверхні, запитати «якого милого взагалі відбувається?», Але він стримався. Заїкуватий Стайлз Стілінскі, який не знав  що сказати було видовище, цікаве. А от жіноче ганчір'я хлопцеві не те щоб не йшло, але підкреслювали те, чого раніше перевертень не помічав. Тендітні ключиці, визирають з-під ворота фіолетового сукні притягуючи погляд. Персикова помада робила губи більш пухкими, і рот виходив примхливим. У Стайлза завжди були виразні і живі очі, але з підводкою вони стали по-лисячі хитрими і вологими. Хоч сукня і згладжувало юнацьку незграбність хлопця, але він так і залишився занадто активним і смиканим підлітком. Серце вовкулаки пропустило пару ударів. Без Пітера тут явно не обійшлося. У думках Дерек зробив зарубку - вбити дядечка.  
Стілінскі захотілося провалитися під пильним поглядом. Внизу живота все скрутив в морський вузол. І він бездумно почав намотувати локон каштанової перуки собі на палець.  
\- Майже, - Дереку захотілося поморщиться, але в той же час відірвати очей від Стайлза-Сінтії він не міг. Мозок спробував порефлексувати на тему, що він найнатуральніший натурал. Хоча його вовчі відчуття, заперечили, що найближчим часом можна буде переглянути цю позицію.  
Стайлз заткнувся і не знав, що сказати, тому що в образі дівчини взагалі не уявляв, що має бути далі і яким чином напроситися на СЕЛФІ. Будь проклята просунута Лідія з інстаграмом і твіттером разом узятими. В горлі враз пересохло. Але тут принесли його замовлення.  
\- За знайомство, - підняв пляшку з пивом Дерек.  
\- За знайомство, - пролунав м'який дзвін скла об скло.  
Змішувати джин-тонік з пивом було не найкраща ідея, особливо для Стілінскі, який ще й забув поїсти. Стайлза розвезло моментально з першого ковтка.  
\- Сінтія, - перевертню ситуація здавалося тим ще апофігеєм. Вовчий слух вловлював перебої серцевого ритму хлопця.  
\- Так, - Стайлз ковтнув і наказав собі заспокоїтися, виходило кепсько.  
\- Хочеш потанцювати? - Дереку просто хотілося доторкнутися до цих плавних ліній, до вигину талії і переконати себе, що це просто примара. Візуальний обман - просто очі бачать перед собою дівчину. Вовк думав, що по відчуттях зрозуміє, що це Стайлз. Гіперактивне людське дитинча.  
\- Ось, так відразу, - Стілінскі по-дівчачому закліпав пухнастими віями, тільки смикнувся назад у своїй звичайній манері.  
\- Музика підходяща, - посміхнувся Дерек, на дні його очей танцювали бісики. Абсолютно нетипова посмішка для Хейла, похмурі вовки так не посміхалися. І дійсно в клубі почало грати щось млосно-чуттєве.  
\- До ... добре, - згідно кивнув Стайлз, про себе подумавши «мама роди мене назад».  
Перевертень взяв його руку в свою, другу руку він поклав на талію хлопця. Відчуття були неоднозначні: під руками було юне, тріпочуще, хвилююче, молоде тіло і це било струмом по всім нервовим рецепторам вовка. Виводило з рівноваги. Вводило в стан роздраю. Стілінскі поклав свою руку вовкулаці на талію, відчуваючи силу і жар, що виходив від тіла. Кінчики пальців поколювало. Серце полохливо билося об грудну клітку. Струм крові стукав набатом у вухах, перед очима все розпливалося, чи то від алкоголю, чи то від всеохоплюючого стану млосного очікування, яке стікало грузлими краплями гарячої карамелі по хребту. Запах збудження Стайлза, тільки прискорив звіра всередині Дерека. Йому захотілося стиснути його в своїх обіймах, зім'яти тонку талію сильними пальцями, нахилиться до шиї і облизати її. Хоч він розумом і розумів, що це Стілінскі, але все сигнальні сенсорні системи казали, що в руках у нього дівчинка: солодка, млосна, готова для нього. А мозок говорив - це Стайлз. Коли Стілінскі сіпнувся в його руках боязко, розуміючи, що в штанах у Хейла аж ніяк не айфон останньої моделі, коли очі його звузилися і він проковтнув, отчого кадик позначився на білій шиї. Все це ввело Дерека в дивний дисонанс. Дисонанс розривав всі бар'єри і оселився сверблячкою бажанням всередині. Вовкулака притягнув хлопчину до себе неспішно.  
\- Дерек, - покликав Стайлз жалібно і благаючи. Він ще сам для себе не вирішив, що він хоче, чи то звалити на автоп'ятах якомога далі, чи то, щоб його запаморочливо поцілували. Тому що Дерек це граціозне втілення звіра небезпечного, але в той же час такого дбайливого. Думки про Малію його дівчину відлетіли зі швидкістю світла у невідомому напрямку.  
\- Ст ... Сінтія, - міркував перевертень не дуже добре.  
Незнайоме ім'я збентежило Стайлза, але потім він згадав, що для Дерека він Сінтія.  
\- Ммм ... - хлопець пожував губу, заспокоюючись і сказав, - музика закінчилася.  
Хейл з жалем відпустив хлопчину.  
\- Зробимо СЕЛФІ? - Запитав Стайлз, коли вони повернулися до столика.  
\- Чому б і ні.  
      Після цього. Стілінскі сказав, що йому потрібно в жіночу кімнату і ретирувався з клубу. Дерек зітхнув, простежив поглядом за фігурою в фіолетовій сукні і подумав, що йому потрібно щось міцніше пива, щоб розібратися, що це тільки що було.  
  
      Стайлз відправив Мартін фотографію, набираючи тремтячими пальцями «тепер ти задоволена, відьма».  
  
      Нокіа Лідії Мартін вібрувала і розсіювала блакитне світло в напівтемряві кімнати на тумбочці, поки Пітер вчив банши азам любовних чарів.


End file.
